


Htgawm x Hp crossover

by HekateAkaKARIA



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Other, What if Wes Gibbins is really Dean Thomas hidding in witness protection program?, fic idea, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HekateAkaKARIA/pseuds/HekateAkaKARIA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fic idea that came up to my mind. if I'll think of something else I add it here. Feel free to use it for your fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Htgawm x Hp crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to fill this prompt and to make any changes that suits you. Let me know if you write something.

What if Wes Gibbins is really Dean Thomas hidding in witness protection program? Many Death Eaters managed to walk away free after the war and now reorganized and are seeking rewenge. For that reason not only Dean but many other persons involved in defeating Voldemort start hidding when things get to serious. Now one person (preferably Harry) was found by Death Eaters and now is turning in Dean’s doorstep for help.

I have this picture in my head Harry who barely managed to escape shows up in Dean’s apartment or Annalise office all roughed up and looking for safe place to stay.

Bonus: Reason why Wes/Dean was unprepared for this first class was that he just was moved from UK and didn't know he was going to be there until last minute.

**Author's Note:**

> I would write it myself if I had a little more writing skills and was better with mine english.  
> Uggh where is some talent when I need it.


End file.
